behind the scen mv swing
by Teukie angel4
Summary: hyung...ampuni akuuuu hyung aku yang paling tampan hyung yang paling jelek di dunia ini... mwo... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN bad sumary superjunior m


Behind the scene mv swing by teuki angel4

Genre:friendship

Length:one shot

Dsclaimir:ini cerita punya ku dan terinspirasi dari mv swing no plagiat and no bash and flame

Don't like don't ride enjoy happy reading

BEHIND THE SCEN MV SWING

"Hyung bagai mana menurut mu"?tanya henry kepada ryewook yang sedang membenar kan tampilan nya di depan cermin.

Ya…..saat ini mereka sedang melakukan proses pembuatan mv swing bersama grup nya suju m untuk mv terbaru setelah break down.

Henry –ya kau sungguh tampang hyung saja iri dengan mu padahal hyung ini lebih tua dari pada kamu kenapa hyung tidak bisa seperti kamu henry ya,ucap ryewook dengan wajah sedih nya.

Karena pada kenyataanya seperti itu dari dulu hingga sekarang ryewook tidak terlihat seperti hyung padahal disitu sudah ada the real maknae mereka.

Cklek…

Semua yang ada disitu menoleh ke arah pintu terlihat manajer hyung ,

Ayo.. persiapan sudah selesai …

"Baik hyung ,ucap mereka serempak"

Seluruh member menempati tempat masing mv kali ini berbeda dari mv sebelum nya bahkan mv grup utama mereka meski konsep utama tetap tapi kali ini mereka menggunakan property perkantoran dan mereka berdandan ala ceo muda.

Pluk…pluk pluk

Seluruh member minus kyuhyun terkaget saat mereka menemukan mainan pesawat yang mendarat diatas meja mereka….seluruh member menoleh kearah di mana psawat itu berasal.

Kyuyun sang pelaku hanya menunjuk kan cengiran khas nya sambil mengangkat dua jari membentuk huruf v.

"hyung ayolah jangan serius meski konsep nya seperti orang kantoran tidak usah tegang seolah kita mau di eksekusi mati"ucap kyuh yun dengan enteng nya karena sejak mereka mengatahui konsep nya para member berlatih dengan serius memperagakan bagaiman seharus nya untuk mendalami karakter mereka.

Pluk…

Seluruh member kembali mendapatkan sesuatu di atas mereka kali ini bukan pesawt tapi hanya berupa gumpalan kertas .

Segera merka menoleh dari mana asal kertas itu dan ter nyata hery lah pelakunya.

Henry yang di tatap hyun deul nya hanya memberi tanda v pada jari nya dan memberi isyarat untuk membuka .

Mwo…

Teriak salah satu member zhoumi sang pelaku teriakan segera menatap henry dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan para member yang penasaran pun membuka kertas tersebut .

Mwo..koor seluruh member saat mengetahui isi tulisan tersebut.

Henry yang merasa diri nya terancam segera berlari ….

Eunhyuk yang pertama kali sadar segera menangkap henry karena tidak terima dengan isi kertas tersebut…

Kyaaa hyungdeul ampunnnn…teriak henry

Henry ya kau sungguh maknae nakal….siwon

Henry kau menyebalkan…donghae

Henry ah ….hyung paling tampan….eunhyuk

Henry ah …gege tidak menyangka kamu tega pada diriku….zhoumi

Henry…hyung tidak mau memasakan makanan kesukaan mu lagi…ryeowook

Henry ..hyung tau kau memang tampan tapi akulah yang tertampan..kyuhyun

Henry …kau sudah dewasa tapi kau semakin jail..sungmin

Hyunggg….sudah ampun aku hanya bercanda….dan tidak akan mengulangi lagi teriak henry yang saat ini mendapat kan balasan dari seluruh hyung nya…

Setelah acara mari membalas henry mari kita liat keadaan seluruh member.

Rambut yang semula rapi kini terlihat berantakan baju dasi jas semua berantakan bahkan kertas meja kursi sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seluruh member sontak menghentikan aktifitas nya dan menoleh kearah suara tersebut,terlihat managerhyung mereka yang menatap horor sambil berkacak pinggang pada seluruh member suju m tersebut .

KALIAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA TEMPAT INI teriak sang manager kepada selurh member …..

END

Apa kalian ingin mengetahui isi kertas tersebut…

HYUNG AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING TAMPAN DI DUNIA INI DAN HYUNG YANG PALING TERJELEK DI DUNIA lengkap dengan emoticon nya yang mengejek hyung nya.

Sungguh maknae kurang ajar dan tidak boleh di contoh ya…

Ok…elf jangan timpukin aku dan marah ya ini hanya fiksi dan terinspirasi dari mv swing haduh keren baget mv nya.

Ok tolong kritik dan sran


End file.
